Daydream Believer
by shanejayell
Summary: Hiyori Tamura is daydreaming in class again! Yuri content.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Lucky Star, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. This fic has yuri or girl/girl content, so if that offends you I'd suggest reading something else.

Lucky Star: Daydream Believer.

Hiyori Tamura sighed to herself softly, looking up from her sketchbook as she gazed at her classmates. The glasses wearing brown haired girl often found her inspiration in looking at the daily lives of people around her, though she was occasionally annoyed at the direction her imagination took her. No matter what her intentions Hiyori always found her art going in what she guiltily knew was a perverted direction....

Minami Iwasaki paused where she was, the tall, green haired girl looking out the window. In moments Hiyori found herself imagining Minami dressed as a knight in armor, her cloak fluttering around her shoulders as she rested a hand on the hilt of her sword.

'If she's a knight,' Hiyori found herself thinking, 'then where's her lady?'

Almost on cue Yukata Kobayakawa walked over to where Minami stood, her short red hair falling around her pixieish face. The smaller girl smiled up at Minami as they talked, sending Hiyori's imagination racing....

__

"Lord Minami," Yukata said, the young woman's dress flowing around her as she stood beside the woman on the castle wall.

"My lady," Minami nodded gracefully, her eyes filled with warmth.

Yukata looked away shyly as she said, "You're protected me for so long... you can call me Yukata if you like."

Minami took her hand, "Yukata." She smiled down at her gently as she said, "And you can call me Minami, too."

"Minami," Yukata sighed happily as she looked up into her eyes, "I admire you so much...."

"Drawing again?" Patricia Martin asked cheerfully from behind Hiyori, the busty blonde peering over her shoulder.

"Aaah!" Hiyori yelped, nearly jumping as she saw her classmate smiling at her cheerfully.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Patty said, looking sheepish. She looked at the drawings, "Doing Takarazuka style?"

Hiyori smiled sheepishly as she confessed, "It seems I have a knack for it."

Patty smiled cheerfully, "I bought some dojin like that in Akhibara last time, would you like me to show them to you?"

"I'd like that," Hiyori nodded cheerfully.

"I'll bring them in tomorrow," Patty promised before the teacher arrived and they had to return to their desks.

Miss Kuroi turned to the chalkboard, the blonde's long ponytail flowing down her back. There was something cheerfully boyish about her, from her masculine clothes to her energetic personality. Hiyori watched the slim woman explain about math to the class, instructing them on where to start reading in their texts as her mind wandered....

"Nice drawing," Miss Kuroi noted as she passed by Hiyori's desk, "but I don't think I'd wear a business suit like that."

"Eeep," Hiyori blushed, covering the sheet with her hand.

"Try to do the school work, too," Miss Kuroi chuckled as she walked by.

Hiyori heard a few chuckles from her classmates as she sheepishly answered, "Yes, ma'am."

"I'm going to see my big sister," Yukata said once they were on their break, "be right back."

'Konata,' Hiyori thought, thinking of the short blue haired girl. A fellow otaku, tho older than her, Konata looked like a grade school student because of how small she was. She often hung around with three other upperclassmen, Kagami, Miyuki and Tsukasa. 'I could see Konata and Kagami happening,' Hiyori mused, trying to envision that circumstance.

__

"Hey, Kagami," Konata nodded as she entered the living room.

Kagami nodded hello, her usual abrasive manner suddenly absent. "Hi," she smiled shyly, "want something to drink?"

"Sure," Konata nodded as Kagami got up and went for drinks.

Kagami returned with the drinks, sitting down beside Konata. "Here ya go," Kagami poured their drinks, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"Is something the matter?" Konata asked, seeing her friend blush.

Kagami took her hands in hers, "Konata, there's something I've wanted to tell you."

"Yeah?" Konata blinked.

"I love you very much....."

'Yes,' Hiyori nodded to herself, 'that's just how it'd go with a tsundere like Kagami! All tough on the outside, but mushy once she's alone with the one she loves.'

"Hiyori," Yukata said tentatively, knocking her out of her daydream, "you have the oddest look on your face."

"Sorry," Hiyori smiled sheepishly, "just lost in thought." Silently she decided it would not be wise to explain to her friend that she was imagining her big sister with her best friend.

"Oh, okay," Yukata nodded brightly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that afternoon Patty laughed softly as they talked, having left school together to go to Patty's house. "I can imagine Konata liking Kagami that way," she agreed, "but I don't think she'd admit it."

Hiyori nodded as they sat at a table in Patty's room, the walls lined with anime posters and the shelves filled with dojin and manga. Patty's collection probably was larger than Hiyori's, especially if you included in all the figurines and other stuff.

"I suppose you're right," Hiyori conceded then grinned, "but they'd look so cute together!"

Patty laughed, "Spoken like a true mangaka." She got up, turning to face her book shelf as she murmured, "Where did I put that...."

"Hmm?" Hiyori blushed slightly as Patty bent over, her round, well shaped ass looking rather sexy under her short skirt.

"Here," Patty turned, holding several dojin in her hands, "these are the ones I told you about."

"Oh, thank you," Hiyori took them, flipping one open only to freeze. Two women were on a bed, naked and....

"More than you expected?" Patty asked, looking amused.

Hiyori gulped, her heart racing as she flipped through the pages, not reading so much as absorbing the content. "No," she admitted, "I mean, I've heard of this but...."

Patty reached out and put a hand on Hiyori's arm. "Maybe you should try to get out more," she said with a wink, "rather than daydreaming."

"Huh?" Hiyori blinked, her glasses slipping down her nose.

Patty shook her head, laughing, "Never mind." She sat down, looking at her with a warm smile, "Want to go out with me to Otome Road this weekend?"

"I'd like that," Hiyori beamed.

"Then it's a date," Patty smiled. 'And maybe I'll get you to notice what's right in front of you,' she thought, looking at her friend fondly.

The End...?

Notes: Patty and Hiyori are NOT dating, it's all just a product of my demented imagination. On the other hand, it COULD happen, considering Hiyori's interests in such stuff... not to mention Patty's enthusiasm towards her art.


End file.
